


There’s a reason...

by zazajb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> a school trip, a painting and a pleasant surprise...</p>
            </blockquote>





	There’s a reason...

  


Title: There’s a reason...  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: R, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, mentions of team  
Spoilers – none, set mid s2  
Summary: a school trip, a painting and a pleasant surprise... 

Fic masterlist:  <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters - just like to dabble with them from time to time  
  
X-posted Jantolution, jackxianto & TW_classic & tw_proper, jantosparkle [apologies to those getting this multiple times]

A/N [](http://iantosdreamer46.livejournal.com/profile)[**iantosdreamer46**](http://iantosdreamer46.livejournal.com/)  and I were missing the redisourcolour challenges so we decided to challenge each other – her words for me - Theme: romance; wish, stage, canvas ‘Wait, it’ll only take a minute or two!’

Thank you to [](http://too-beauty.livejournal.com/profile)[**too_beauty**](http://too-beauty.livejournal.com/)  [](http://iolo1234.livejournal.com/profile)[ **iolo1234**](http://iolo1234.livejournal.com/)  [](http://sassysailorgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sassysailorgirl**](http://sassysailorgirl.livejournal.com/)  [](http://jedi-harkness.livejournal.com/profile)[ **jedi_harkness**](http://jedi-harkness.livejournal.com/) and [](http://badly-knitted.livejournal.com/profile)[ **badly_knitted**](http://badly-knitted.livejournal.com/)  the lovely mystery gifts. Love you all so this is for you...

**There’s a reason...**

  
  
Ianto moaned against Jack’s mouth as his Captain did _that thing_ with his tongue that made his toes curl and sent his entire blood supply charging southward. Tangling his hands in the older man’s still damp hair, he pressed closer, passions rising as they writhed in Jack’s tiny bunk.

Breaking apart, panting heavily, Ianto gazed into Jack’s lust-blown eyes, reading desire, need and love in equal measure... Wrapping his legs around his Captain’s he rolled them over so he finished on top, grabbing Jack’s hands to bring them over his head before pinning them to the bed. Jack arched up against him, lips parted as he let out tiny gasps of anticipation...

Ianto leant on Jack’s hands, breathing into his ear “hands stay where they are...no touching...okay?” He nibbled on Jack’s earlobe as his Captain nodded eagerly, the game well practiced and guaranteed to bring exquisite release as each attempted to out-last the other... Ianto scraped his teeth lightly down the side of Jack’s neck, sucking the skin hard to leave a trail of tiny bruises, drawing a hiss of combined pain and pleasure from the older man.

Grinning, the Welshman shuffled backwards, the drag of hot skin on hot skin sending shudders of desire through his Captain and a breathless ” _I-a-n-t-o...”_ floated from between pink kiss-swollen lips. Jack’s hands clenched involuntarily as a warmtongue swirled lazily around his left nipple and teeth nipped gently, teasing the hardened nub of flesh. The moist trail meandered across his chest to impart similar treatment to his other nipple as Ianto’s hand danced downwards, just his fingertips making the lightest of contact with Jack’s skin...

Jack mewled and writhed, arching desperately towards the touch, lost in the tantalising sensations of every brush of the young man’s mouth and fingers... Pulling back, Ianto gazed at his Captain, debauched and completely undone...he loved seeing him like this, knowing that at moments like this he was _simply Jack_ , not a leader or a hero...centuries of saving-the-world responsibilities temporarily lifted as he was pleasured into orbit...

The needy whimper died on Jack’s lips as Ianto’s mouth re-established contact with his skin, trailing lower as his fingers now tiptoed backwards, ghosting the entrance to Jack’s body... Jack’s breath hitched in his throat as Ianto’s hot breath teased his sensitive flesh before his mouth closed over him and he let out a strangled moan, waves of pleasure building inexorably from his toes upwards, gathering pace as he moved ever closer to the bliss of release...

Flicking his tongue _just so_ , Ianto hummed, knowing his Captain was close, the gasps and moans now interspersed with mumbled words from a variety of languages...

The rift alert blared out, startling them from their exclusive paradise and they froze momentarily. Ianto sat up, the wails of protest from his Captain both fervent and explicit...

Their eyes met, frustration sharing centre stage with rueful acceptance of duty, as they slid off the bed and reached for their clothes, scrabbling at the tangle of garments hastily discarded before their shower earlier... Jack was first up the ladder, tapping into the system at Tosh’s workstation... He frowned at the screen as Ianto joined him, resting his chin on the older man’s shoulder as he stood behind him.

“The Welsh Gallery?”

“That’s what is says...” Jack tapped a few keys, “yeah, looks like it’s several signals...in the Expressionist Hall...” he sighed heavily, “I wish it’d waited...just...”

Ianto’s arms tightened around his waist and he turned in the embrace to kiss his Welshman softly before they grabbed their coats and headed for the SUV.

Arriving at the Welsh Gallery, Jack used alien tech to open the door noiselessly and they slipped into the dimly lit entrance hall. The night security guard was slumped at his station, his quiet snuffling snores reassuring their initial fear that he was dead. Ianto checked the hand held scanner and indicated the corridor on the left. They moved quietly along the passageway, stifling a gasp as they entered the Expressionist Hall to find a dozen silent, two feet high aliens accompanied by two slightly larger versions as the whole group gazed at the famous canvas in front of them.

Jack cleared his throat loudly and they swung round towards the sound, every face a mirror image of the _The Scream_ they stood before. Jack dropped a reassuring hand on Ianto’s arm. “They’re Munchnarvians and not dangerous...and this looks like a pilgrimage...” he moved towards the group. “Captain Jack Harkness at your service...”

The tallest Munchnarvian met him and held out a three-fingered hand to shake Jack’s own extended hand. Ianto snuck his phone out of his pocket and took a couple of pictures of their visitors in front of the famous painting before joining Jack who was conversing animatedly in what Ianto assumed was the alien’s own language. As the Welshman joined him, Jack turned and explained rapidly, “...as I thought, it’s a pilgrimage to show these children their most famous ancestor’s last resting place... They’ll be gone shortly once they’ve done their Resting Ritual...the guard’s out for another hour according to Baisooe here...just a sedative... I’ve said we’ll go for a wander while they finish...” He nodded at the alien, grabbed Ianto’s hand and tugged him away down the corridor until they came to what was some kind of storage area. He pushed the Welshman up against the wall and kissed him soundly, hands raking over his body as he ground their hips together.

Ianto wriggled out of Jack’s arms, “not here Jack...not like this...with Munchnarvians, and children, just down there...”

Jack grabbed Ianto’s hand and pressed it against the hot swelling in his trousers “...we were interrupted earlier...” his voice heavy with want...

“ _No_ , Jack... _not here_...” he turned to walk back down the corridor, frowning as Jack grabbed him and tugged him back.

“Wait, Ianto...it’ll only take a minute or two...I _need you..._ ”

Ianto snatched his hand away, “this isn’t the back room at Babylon and I’m _not_ doing it here..!” He turned and stalked away, “sometimes it’s about more than what _you_ want, Jack...I’ll be in the Impressionist Hall when we’re ready to go...” he threw over his shoulder, leaving Jack open mouthed and wondering where he’d gone wrong...

Fifteen minutes later, the Munchnarvian teacher, Baisooe, found him still leant against the wall, hands driven deeply into his packets as he surveyed his shoes moodily. He straightened and followed the alien, walking through the Impressionist Hall to where Ianto was gazing at the different works of art there.

“I’m sorry...” he said quietly, sliding his hand into the Welshman’s, “I wasn’t thinking...”

Ianto glanced at him, reading genuine regret in those blue grey depths. He smiled minutely and squeezed their joined hands, following Baisooe back as he rejoined his class. They shook hands and the Munchnarvians shimmered briefly and were gone. They stood looking at the painting for several minutes, grinned at each other, before heading back to the hub where they curled up in each other’s arms and fell asleep.

The next two days were full of weevils, rift alerts, space junk and two dozen trays of sentient bedding plants at B & Q that caused havoc and ended with a mammoth retcon session in the cafe... Ianto had been on his feet for forty hours straight and was exhausted, his face pale and dark shadows under his eyes. Taking the steaming mug of coffee from him, Jack led him firmly by the hand to the ladder and settled him in the tiny bunk after removing his shoes, tie and jacket, ignoring the Welshman’s feeble protests as he lay down, his eyes closing the moment his head hit the pillow. Pressing a soft kiss to the young man’s cheek, Jack returned to his office, piled his files up neatly before grabbing his coat and heading down to the main hub. After a quiet word with Tosh, he left, the roller door blaring closed behind him.

When Ianto woke two hours later he was surprised to find himself dressed and alone in Jack’s tiny bed. He struggled to his feet and climbed back up into Jack’s office, further surprised to find it not only clean and tidy, but apparently deserted as well. He ventured out to gaze down onto the main hub – Tosh was working at her computer, there was no sign of Gwen or Owen.

“Tosh? Where is everyone?”

Smiling, Tosh looked up at him. “Hey, you feeling any better now? Gwen’s gone home...some romantic thing she’s going to with Rhys...y’know – Valentine’s Day... Owen’s gone to get Chinese and Jack’s been summoned to the Welsh Assembly for some emergency protocol conference...he said as soon as you’re awake can you go to your flat, collect the folder he left on the table and meet him at the Assembly building...” She shrugged gently, “he said sorry, but it looks like it’s going to be an all night-er...”

Grimacing, Ianto nodded and slid back down the ladder to retrieve his shoes, tie and jacket, bidding Tosh a quiet farewell as he headed down for his car. He didn’t hear Tosh get out her mobile and make a brief call...

It was raining and he cursed at the traffic, rush hour in Cardiff was a nightmare, he concluded, finally pulling up outside his flat. He jumped out and ran up the stairs, bursting through his front door to discover the delicious aroma of Tandori spices that made his stomach rumble, and Jack...in an _apron_...the sight brought him to an abrupt standstill, his mouth open, eyes wide...

“Ianto?” Jack’s voice resonated uncertainty _shit, this is too much...too domestic..._

“I...er...what’s this for?”

“For _you_...” he tugged the Welshman towards him by his lapels and kissed him softly. “You were right...and sometimes I just need reminding... There’s a reason the hub works so well, why we’re all fed and watered, why we’re not knee-deep in alien carcasses, why those people who’ve seen the most awful things can sleep soundly without fear of nightmares...why I’m the happiest I’ve been in so long... _and it’s all down to you Ianto...you’re the reason..._ ”

He met Ianto’s eyes anxiously, relief spreading through him at the love blazing from those clear blue depths and the tiny smile that curved the corners of those soft and sensual lips...lips that begged to be kissed as he crushed their mouths together for a deep and tender kiss that left them tingling when they came up for air.

“Now, you, Mr Jones, have an appointment with a bath and I need to finish the dinner...” He propelled Ianto gently towards the bathroom, the young man gaping as they passed the table laid with proper linen, crystal glasses, a single red rose across one place setting...only to gasp aloud as he was steered into the steam-filled room. Scented candles flickered enticingly around the room and a fragrant bath of bubbles was ready, soft fluffy towels were set out on the heated rail and Ianto’s favourite relaxing classics played softly from Jack’s ipod...

Turning to face his Captain, he kissed him tenderly, hands threading through his hair as their tongues explored each other’s mouths carefully, every brush and flick laden with emotion... Ianto moaned softly as his senses soared and he melted into the embrace. Breathing heavily, they rested their foreheads together as they recharged their lungs.

“Jack..?”

“Yeah...”

“The dinner...can it...wait..?” He met Jack’s gaze...hopefully.

“It’s on timer...” Jack smiled, his just-for-Ianto-when-we’re alone-smile, as the young man reached for the tie on the back of the apron before capturing his lips once more...

Much later as he lay curled around the sated sleeping warmth of his gorgeous Welshman Jack sighed happily, content in the knowledge that he belonged _here_ , in this time...in this bed...and Ianto... _Ianto was the reason_...after centuries of wondering, Captain Jack Harkness finally knew he was home.

End

     

  


**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LJ


End file.
